


Just You

by softenderys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, happy birthday johnny, just johnten in their natural habitat, ten is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/pseuds/softenderys
Summary: Ten is reluctant to say what's bothering him. Johnny finds out eventually.





	Just You

"Oh, you're back," Ten says as he puts down the sketchbook he's been holding.

 

"Uh yea," Johnny blinks, "You're here?" 

 

He asks, slightly confused because Ten isn't supposed to be there, "Thought you went out with Yong."

 

"I did," Ten says with a mindless shrug. Johnny stares at him.

 

The younger then sighs. 

 

"Well I didn't, actually."

 

"Why? Did you forget something?"

 

Ten shakes his head, "No, I cancelled it."

 

Johnny frowns. He puts down the grocery bags onto the dining table. Ten scoots further on the couch to give him some room which Johnny gladly takes a seat.

 

"What's wrong?" Johnny asks as he looks straight into the dark brown eyes. His gaze is penetrating but calming. Ten couldn't help the butterflies swarming in his stomach. And Johnny smells so good even with the distance. He yearns to be closer. 

 

He shakes his head again, though.

 

"Nothing," He says, "I just wanted to spend more time with you."

 

"Well, I won't know what's wrong unless you tell me about it," Johnny reaches a hand to caress his cheek. Ten leans in response and sighs a bit. "You're not being you."

 

"I told you. I just wanted to spend more time with you," He smiles a little in assurance. But Johnny doesn't say anything. He gets up instead and takes the bag of groceries to the kitchen. 

 

"Since you want to spend so much time with me, come help me with the groceries."

 

And Ten does. He tails behind him and helps to put the items on the shelf. He's going to reach for the empty box of teabags when Johnny takes a step ahead of him. Ten could feel warmth pressing against his back. The taller takes it easily and hands it to him. 

 

"You're welcome," He says with a smug smile. Ten elbows his ribs. 

 

"I'm tall enough to take it, okay," He huffs before throwing the box away and replacing the spot with a new one, "See?"

 

Johnny just chuckles. They finish reorganizing everything in a few minutes time, only exchanging very few words in the process. Ten returns to his seat on the sofa. The television blaring a rom-com show he's watched a dozen times.

 

"I saw ice cream just now," Ten looks up at Johnny with hopeful eyes. Chocolate, if he remembers correctly.

 

"You sure have your eyes on sweets, huh," Johnny smiles before taking it out from the fridge, "But we're having dinner soon."

 

Ten smiles before shaking his head, "Sweets first. We can have dinner at 8."

 

"That's unhealthy, you know," Johnny says but his voice lacks any jab. Not that Ten is chubby either. He's too skinny. A little sweets and fat wouldn't do much damage. He plops down next to the smaller male and gives him the cup of ice cream scoop. He takes one for himself too.

 

The silence filling between them felt comforting and calm, just the best kind of moment that Ten enjoys to be in. He moves closer to Johnny and leans his head on his shoulder. The metal spoon still in his mouth as he licks the residue of ice cream.

 

"You're not gonna talk about it?" Johnny asks again. His cup is emptied so he put it away on the coffee table. An arm dragged across Ten's shoulder to pull him closer. 

 

But Ten still hasn't said a word.

 

Johnny tries again.

 

"You can always talk about everything, anything," His fingers treads in the silky smooth hair. Johnny likes hearing Ten's voice. Especially on quiet evenings like these. Quiet is just...so foreign. 

 

"With me," He adds after a while and he watches Ten turning around to face him. 

 

He still hasn't said a word but his lips are working. Ten presses his lips against Johnny's, earning a surprised noise. He leans closer and tilts his head as he deepens the kiss. His lips brush against the elder's deliberately and it takes Johnny a second to process his thoughts. The kiss is slow yet passionate. But when Johnny silently asks for more, Ten pulls away.

 

"I forgot about your birthday," Ten mumbles, looking anywhere but Johnny's face.

 

_ My birthday? But it's not today? _

 

"Babe, it's tomorrow. You can go out with Yong. It's fine. Let me call him and say you're going," Johnny is about to get up and reaches for his phone when Ten stops him with another kiss. His kiss is needy and he clings a little tighter to him, fingers curling up against his chest.

 

"I want to spend the night with you," Ten says after the kiss. His eyes unfocused, "I can't believe I forgot my own boyfriend's birthday! I want to spend as much time with you. I want to countdown the moment with you. It's your birthday, Johnny. It _should_ be special."

 

Johnny remembers how busy they are with their own schedules that they hardly have time for each other. Ten told him that he was going to unwind his stress with Taeyong at the usual bar tonight and Johnny agreed to let him go. He didn't want to come along because he wants Ten to spend time with his friends too. And they can celebrate his birthday tomorrow; he didn't mind. 

 

Little did he know Ten is worried over something like this. _Cute._

 

Johnny looks at Ten who's looking everywhere but on his face. He gently cups Ten's face and forces him to look at him. For some reason his face is red but Johnny just finds it adorable. 

 

"Ten, I'm not going anywhere. And you know that too, right?"

 

"But it's unforgivable,"

 

Johnny shakes his head and lays a soft kiss on his nose, "It's not. It's just birthdays. It's not like I'm gonna die if we don't celebrate it."

 

"Are you talking about the movie Happy Dea–"

 

Johnny hushes him with a finger on his lips, "Besides, I totally forgot about it."

 

"About what?"

 

"My birthday. I don't even remember it being February."

 

"Dumbass," Ten whispers before leaning in to kiss him again. Johnny smiles against his lips and pushes him down onto the sofa. They stay there for a while until Johnny parts away. Ten catches his breath. 

 

"You bought cocoa powder. And whipped cream and flour and baking powder. You really think I'd believe you?" 

 

Ten giggles. Johnny feels so in love because Ten's smile is _so, so pretty_.

 

"I just thought it'd be fun for us to bake a cake tomorrow. Together. Like usual." Johnny says against his lips and Ten smiles.

 

"Yeah, right," Ten laughs with a huff. Johnny is a bad liar, "Let's just go out to a cafe. I'll treat you tiramisu and a gallon of americano,"

 

"Really? And a new plushie?"

 

Ten snorts, "Johnny Seo! You have like a hundred of them!"

 

"Wrong. I only have 52," Johnny chuckles, "But seriously, can I?"

 

Ten rolls his eyes but he smiles anyway, "Yes, yes. I'll get you as many plushies you want."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really," Ten kisses him again and Johnny feels giddy with so much love, "Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many plushies you have, Johnny,,,,,but happy birthday!  
> come yell johnten with me i miss them;;;;
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/miing_10)  
> [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/tens_fingers)


End file.
